<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pure Taste of You by Verai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437222">The Pure Taste of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai'>Verai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Taste Of You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Incubus Arthur Morgan, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the greatest night of your life, you wake up to a promise. As time goes on, do you still believe in that promise? How far will you go to find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Taste Of You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pure Taste of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Sweet Taste of You won the poll for getting a sequel fic; this starts right after you wake up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You awoke to someone stroking your head, a soft song wafting through the air. There were no words, but it sounded like a sweet melody, one that felt like love and devotion. Blinking your eyes as you got accustomed to the morning sun, you turned your head towards the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was sitting on the edge of your bed, fully clothed, as if he were waiting for you to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’mornin’, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Arthur,” you said, your voice cracking a little. “Are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, looking solemn. This got your attention, so you sat up in bed and gave him your full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know that I have e’rey intention of making you mine. I’ll be doin’ some jobs that take me farther away, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back to you.” He leaned in to kiss your forehead, cupping your cheek in his big, warm hand. “But if two months pass and I ain’t back, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed his hand. “I don’t want to think about that. I’ll wait for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Thank you,” he said reverently as he brought your hand to his lips, your promise to wait meaning the world to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two months. At first, you got a letter every other day, with him telling you how he was doing, and usually the letter was accompanied by a sketch from him of a building or an animal, something to remind you of him. Then a few days would pass before you got another letter. Then a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then nothing. A whole month passed with no contact. You hoped that he was too busy to get to a post office. But deep down, you had a sinking feeling, a dread so heavy it weighed down your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams didn’t help. Jungles and gunfire, running, always running, and a cough that racked you through to your very soul. Then a mountain cave, and a lot of anger and helplessness. But within all those swirling emotions was a strong feeling of purpose, like you were trying to reach for something, and you couldn’t give up that hope because it was the only thing keeping you going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t one for believing in the supernatural, but your dreams were so vivid and yet very much not yours that you wondered if you were seeing things from Arthur’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only made you worry more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest had never felt heavier. It hurt to move, to breathe, to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet despite his best efforts, he continued to do so, driven by just one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke a name in barely a whisper, so faint that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought he imagined it. The name carried on the wind, and he hoped and prayed like a fool that he would be forgiven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You woke up in a cold sweat. You swear you heard Arthur whisper your name, and bolted upright in your bed, looking around, hoping it was him. Instead, your room was silent, as if to mock you for thinking he’d come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five days ago, your head started to hurt. You thought maybe it was all the crying that had caused the pain. But you started to notice that whenever you walked in a certain direction, the pain ebbed, and whenever you walked in any other direction, the pain returned. The exact direction changed every day, but always, always, when you were going northwards, you felt better, as if you were being drawn somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, the pain was particularly bad. As the sun began to set, you looked out the window, and your head cleared for just a moment, long enough to hear something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going crazy,” you muttered to yourself, turning back to your work. Then the ache in your head spiked. You maneuvered yourself around quickly to face north, and you breathed slowly as the pounding lessened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought came into your head and it evolved into an idea, then a fully-fledged plan. You were about to do something out of the ordinary, but you were sick of this headache, sick of worrying about Arthur, and sick of not doing anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After you finished the last of the linens, you ran home, pulled all of your saved cash out from under your mattress, and put together a day bag: some dried meat, a bread roll, a canteen of water, a scarf, and a small pistol that Arthur had left you for your protection. Leaving your place and practically running to the livery stable, you hoped that they would still be open this late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arrived just before they closed and breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After renting a horse, using your savings as collateral, you made your way north, following the road until your headache increased. Then you just went whichever way you needed to go, turning this way and that, off the paths, across streams, up and down the rocky hillsides. You were grateful that you grew up on a farm and knew how to handle a horse. Part of you missed that life, but if you hadn’t run away when you had, you’d be dead and you would have never met Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shudder at what could have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night passed by as you spent hours traveling in a strange direction that led you to a tall mountain in Ambarino just as the sun was rising. Your headache was almost gone, but your heart was racing. Why were you being led here? You looked around; halfway up the hillside, you could see people leaving on a path below, some carrying out dead men, as if some kind of battle had been waged here. You urged your horse away, not wanting to be stopped. You were so close to where you needed to be. You could feel it deep in your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making your way up the steep hillside, the soft light of dawn illuminating your path, you saw that the path was becoming too narrow for a horse, and hitched her on a tree nearby before starting the climb. Over rocks and boulders, you clambered and scrambled until you reached a flat area where your headache disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And your heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes could not open. He wanted to see, even if he knew he’d be disappointed. He knew she wasn’t here; there was no way for her to have found him, way up here in the mountains. He imagined her voice was tinged with worry as she yelled his name. Were her cries getting louder? Maybe he was in hell, to be forever tortured by the voice of his beloved, unable to see her, touch her, taste her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would deserve it, for all that he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s chest rattled, desperately trying to breathe. He had gone for too long without feeding. The doctor had told him he had tuberculosis, but he knew what this was. Wasting away from the inside without the love he needed to survive, but he had no time to go to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his. Felt a drop of water on his dry lips, salty and sad. Still, he could not open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if pure sunlight was being poured into his mouth, he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first his lips were cold as you kissed him, finding your darling Arthur on this cold mountainside, his face pale, his features sunken. You poured all of your love into this one final kiss, wanting him to know how much you cared, even if you had only known him for a short time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when his lips moved against yours and became warm under your touch, you gave him everything. You hoped for a miracle as you kissed him more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grew tired. Your arms wrapped around his body, as if to protect him from the world while you kept kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You became cold, so you snuggled closer to him as his body grew warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your eyes at the same time he opened his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rasped your name and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then you saw no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You awoke in a bed. Looking around, you figured you were in some kind of cabin. The birds chirping outside, the sound of the wind through the trees, and the trickle of water nearby was so idyllic that you almost forgot how you got here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, you had no recollection of how you got here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling out of bed, you noted you were wearing a sheer sleeping gown, soft and comfortable. You felt like a sleeping princess as you carefully made your way towards the front door, the wood floor cold against your bare feet. You felt weak, every breath you took seemed to rattle in your rib cage, and your stomach growled with hunger. Seeing an apple on the table next to the small kitchen, you grabbed it and devoured it as you finally stepped outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view that greeted you was like out of a dream. A peaceful lake, the mountains, the forest, all framed by a sky so blue that it looked like a painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on the shore of that lake stood Arthur, fishing peacefully, a look of concentration on his face. You watched as he caught a fish, pulling it out of the water and considering it for a few moments before mumbling, “Sorry, little guy. I’ll let you grow a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unhooked the little fish and tossed it back into the lake. Watching it swim away, he put new bait on his fishing hook and cast his line out, wedging the rod between some rocks before turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short when he saw you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur called your name, almost in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he ran to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be out here, you’ll catch a cold,” he fussed, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around your shoulders to ward off the chilly mountain air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped away from you, one hand gripping his other arm, shame radiating from his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped closer. “Arthur. Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and let go of his arm. “I… I was dyin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped but stayed quiet to let him continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me, darlin’. Fer that, you have gratitude. Forever.” He took your hands in his. “But I have to tell you somethin’. It’ll sound insane. But I tell you, it’s true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cocked your head at him. “Arthur, you’re not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me explain.” He walked over to a large log, one that spanned at least twenty feet. He squatted down and lifted it up with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even you had to admit that no regular human could lift a log of that size with that little effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the log back down, he walked back to you. “To be clear, I’m only half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother. She was a succubus. Fell in love with my father, a human. Though he was more a demon than she was. She was sweet, kind, gentle. He… weren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a little familiar with the term. From what you could recall, a succubus was a sex demon. Which meant he was half a sex demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I save you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me. Filled me with yer love.” He held your hands again, bringing them to his lips and closing his eyes. “But I took too much, drained you. I couldn’t control myself, I was so weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and looked so sad, so guilty. “I shouldn’t keep you to myself. If I lose control again, I…” Looking away from you, he trailed off, taking a shuddering breath, unable to even consider the consequences. Then he suddenly turned back to you, his eyes hardened with determination. “You can’t stay with me. I’m just a danger to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were shocked. But you could tell from the guilt he wore on his shoulder that he was blaming himself for extraordinary circumstances. “I wasn’t in danger the first time you were with me, was I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I was in control then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to feed off yer, uh, attraction to me. That, uh, energy, is what keeps me alive.” He gestured with his hands. “If I’m too hungry, I might feed too much, and that’s what happened to ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pondered his words for a few moments before asking him one simple question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I leave you, will you die?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arthur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not speak; he only looked away from your piercing glare. That was enough of an answer on its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't leave you," you said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts," you interrupted, walking towards him. "I can't get you out of my system, and clearly neither can you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retreated away, stepping backwards into the lake, his boots crunching in the river gravel with every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still you followed him, into the ice cold water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darlin', don't come in here, you'll get cold," he said in a panic, immediately rushing towards you, taking you by your arms and pushing you out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dug your feet in and grabbed his arms, pushing back at him. "I'll go where I want." Looking up at him determinedly, you lowered your voice. "I want to be with you, Arthur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed, and then another and another as Arthur stared at you, emotions flying through his eyes like lightning across the sky. He finally leaned in, wrapped his arms around you, picked you up, and carried you back to the shoreline. He refused to put you down when you began to wriggle out of his grip. "You absolutely sure, sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As sure as the sun is in the sky, my dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at you, his eyes shimmering with emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week passed in rustic bliss as you recuperated. Arthur hunted and sold pelts in town to make money while you rested or cleaned around the house or fished while he was away. He was never too far, but whenever he was gone, he always asked that you stay inside in case of predators. You usually did as he asked, but as you regained your energy and got tired of being cooped up in the cabin, you would sit outside on the dock and fish during the early mornings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur knew you had not listened to his request when you had grilled fish for dinner, but he didn’t say anything. He only gave you a disapproving look, while you always just smiled innocently at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the second week in the cabin began, you noticed that Arthur was starting to look a bit pale. After he returned from a day hunting, you walked up to him and put his face between your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arthur, do you need… Me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you and then looked away, conflicted. "I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head at him and hugged him tight. After a few moments, he wrapped his arms around you. Looking up at him, you cupped his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me," you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, leaned down, and gave you the most chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More, Arthur!" you whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darlin'—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass, Mr. Morgan. I've been resting for an entire week. I feel great.” You poked his chest with a finger. “You need to trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” he relented. “I just… I can’t get that image out of my mind, you lying on the ground, pale as death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get a different image in your head, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush. Just enjoy.” You removed your clothes slowly, gyrating your hips in a slow circle as he watched you, his eyes darkening with every bit of flesh revealed. He couldn’t stop his body from reacting to your almost nude form, gripping the edge of the bed and breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up just long enough to shimmy out of your pants and drawers before you lay on top of him and kissed his nose. “Will you make love to me, Arthur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my heart,” he said, his voice straining under the weight of his emotions. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close, pressing his lips against your skin and simply breathing in your scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You winked at him as you pushed yourself up and began to unbutton his shirt. He watched with a lazy smile as you reached the last button and tugged it off his shoulders, revealing his toned biceps. He sat up and removed the rest of his shirt as you started working on the buttons of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur lay back down and lifted his hips as you pulled off his pants and his short drawers, wanting to see him gloriously naked. He was beautiful with his scars marking his skin, telling a story of a rough life, smoothed over with time. The trail of hair from his chest went down his stomach and lower, leading you to his thick shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gently brushed your fingers along the length of him, looking up to see his reaction. Watching the heat in his eyes ignite as you stroked him, you gave him a cheeky grin before you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darlin'," Arthur moaned, his head lolling back as he tried to keep his hips from jerking upwards into the warmth of your mouth. “Where'd you learn that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just winked. You'd tell him later. Right now, you just licked him slowly from base to tip before engulfing him in your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur's strangled cry of pleasure made you hum happily as you languidly lapped at his sensitive skin. His hands rested on your head, petting you lovingly as you explored him, wrapping your lips around him and sucking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A litany of creative curses escaped him as he grabbed your head and thrust up into your mouth, mindlessly giving into his lust. When you pushed down on his thighs and made a surprised squeal, he quickly let you go and breathed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Git up here," he growled, sitting up and pulling you into his lap. "I need to be inside of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straddling his thighs, you slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, nearly crying with relief as you felt that carnal connection, rejoicing in that feeling of being filled up by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned his name as he grabbed your hips and started to move you up and down, urging you faster and faster. You rode him hard as he wantonly chased down his pleasure. Feeling yourself flying towards the brink of an ecstatic high, you held Arthur’s face and pulled him towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dar—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t let him finish; you kissed him almost violently, pouring your love into him, forcing him to take all of your pent-up lust. He swallowed and moaned, kissing you back, and you felt a returning energy that pushed you over the edge and made you fly. The kiss broke as the two of you went over the edge of ecstasy together, arms holding each other tight as your hips spasmed, wringing out every last drop of his essence as he pumped upwards into you, gasping your name and pressing his forehead against yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his last thrust, Arthur held you tightly against him, catching his breath while you caught yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that was amazin’,” he finally said to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it always be like that?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” he said, a wry smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled back to look at his face. The color had returned to his cheeks and his eyes seemed much less sunken. You stroked his cheek gently. “You look better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you feeling’?” he said, his brows furrowing in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never better.” You rolled your hips and smiled when he moaned, his cock hardening inside of you once more. “I could go for a round two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheeky girl,” Arthur said while laughing, rolling over to make love to you until the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where’d you learn that trick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What trick?” you asked around a mouthful of biscuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know. The one where you put yer lips around my…” He gestured towards his lower region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “You’re not going to like the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up from the kitchen table, taking your plate back to the sink so you wouldn’t have to face him. “I, um, read your mother’s journal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard a fork drop onto a plate. Turning around, you saw Arthur looking at you, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that ain’t… you don’t hafta apologize,” he quickly corrected. “I’ve read her journal. I never saw nothin’ like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyebrow raised. As you watched, Arthur went to grab the journal and returned to stand next to you, flipping through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, there it is,” you said, pointing at one of the pages towards the end of the journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? These’re blank, darlin’,” Arthur said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked. You looked up at him, confused. Then you looked down at the page he had flipped to, and sure as day, you saw a flowing script with detailed descriptions of sexual acts that drove men wild. It even had illustrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur… where do the blank pages start for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped to a page about ten sheets away from the end. “Right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the journal in your hands, you started to read the text. You admit, you had started at the end and stopped when you saw the lewd artwork and never read before that part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says, ‘To the one who captures the heart of an incubus.’” You looked up at Arthur, who looked bewildered, his jaw hanging slightly open. You continued. “‘Only you can read these last pages, because it holds things that I’m sure a son does not want to hear from his mother. But I want you to know my boy is special; even though he is half a creature of the night, his soul is all human. Please cherish him, care for him, and know that if he gives you his heart, he will give it all to you, and not an ounce less.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up to the ceiling, trying not to cry, but glancing at Arthur, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears, you let a few drops fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That all it says?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well… the rest says, ‘On the following pages, I’ve shared my knowledge of carnal acts that are sure to enrich your life. But please don’t tell my son, as I am sure he will burst from shame if he knew his dear mother has intimate knowledge of such things.’” You glanced back at Arthur. “Whoops. I guess I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur choked back a laugh. “Ma, you never cease to amaze me,” he rasped as he looked up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Arthur, who was halfway in tears, halfway laughing. “So… should I not use her techniques?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered. “Please don’t call them ‘her’ techniques,” he grumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed wholeheartedly. “Of course. They’re my techniques now, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at you; you smiled back. As he pulled you into his arms, you quietly thanked his mother for bringing Arthur into the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spring months had passed in a blink of an eye as you and Arthur lived together in this small cabin, unbothered by anyone for the most part. The occasional traveler or merchant would go by on the road in the distance, but most days, the only person you saw was Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t mind one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still had the horse you rented; at this point, you figured the horse was a purchase and your savings long gone. Arthur had taken to him quite well, and he would take Ol’Trigger out to go hunting. He wasn’t looking too healthy when you rented him, but somehow, with all this clean mountain air and fresh grass, he was growing strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set on this first day of summer when you heard Arthur and Ol'Trigger coming back from a day of selling furs to various traders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are, my sweet," Arthur said with a big grin on his face as you approached. He held out his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're probably smelly from being out all day," you groused, but you still stepped into the circle of his arms and held him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and gave you a chaste peck on the lips. "Would you take a walk with me, darlin'?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," you answered easily. The two of you would often walk up the nearby mountain trail to an overlook where you could see a fantastic view of the whole lake. You knew you would always love this sight; it was so tranquil and beautiful, and every day the sun hit the water just a little bit differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you walked in silence, hand in hand, as the trees rustled and the birds chirped their goodbyes to the daylight. As you reached the overlook, you gasped. The solstice sunset dyed the world a rich red and gold, reflected on the lake like a mirror to the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could never get tired of this view," you said in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me either," Arthur said in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to find him gazing at you, a small smile on his face. You smiled shyly back at him. "Oh, you're too nice to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying a word, he let go of your hand for a moment and got down on one knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ar-Arthur?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out a ring that sparkled in the light, he looked up at you, his eyes showing a bit of vulnerability. He said your name so seriously that you stood up just a little straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. More than anythin’. It would mean the world to me if you did me the greatest honor." He took a deep breath. "Will ya marry me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears had already started flowing the moment he pulled out the ring. But his earnest speech just filled your heart with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'll marry you!" you exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and stood up, took your hand, and slipped the gorgeous ring onto your finger. Then he leaned down and kissed you, sweet and unafraid, full of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun set over the horizon, you thought that today, of all days, was the most perfect one of all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was deep in my feels, fam. So a bit of lore: Arthur is the only one who can't read the text in the back of the book; it was written with enchanted ink made with a drop of Arthur's blood when he was a child. Also the bonding that Arthur &amp; Reader have is because Arthur claimed her last time they fucked. I know this sequel was more plot than porn, but I still hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>